Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 February 2015
08:20 Nq 08:20 Lag 08:20 Lel. 08:20 Ale nawet gdyby.. na tym komputerze raczej nie pogram w nic (bp) 08:20 Nawet mi GTA nie chodzi ;-; 08:20 lel 08:20 nera, Bowi :V 08:21 Ale laaaaaag 08:22 no, tak troszkę :V 08:22 Uwaga! Czyszczenie czatu za 10 sekund. 08:23 10 08:23 9 08:23 8 08:23 7 08:23 6 08:23 No już było. XD 08:23 5 08:23 x'D 08:23 Foch! 08:23 Foch! i muł! 08:23 (foch) 08:23 Nys, Sylwester już był c: 08:23 No lag był i nie wszyscy widzieli w odpowiednim momencie x'D 08:25 "Ok widzę że tu emocje sięgaja zenitu więc was opuszcę" Jak zgasić komixxy XD 08:25 (Like) 08:26 O lol 08:26 Nys- Jest na komixxach ktoś z nickiem "Nesia" albo "Neko" ? c: 08:26 Ano właśnie, miałam wbić na komixxy kiedyś x'D 08:26 nie 08:26 (y) 08:26 I teraz sobie przypomnij jakie miałeś hasło na komixxach 08:27 Normalne 08:27 Thia Hajs! D: 08:27 ? 08:27 2kulkianalne 08:27 XD 08:27 To nie moje 08:27 Kiedy piszemy na ROW? D: 08:27 Trochę chamsko wyjdzie, ale ma ktoś pożyczyć 4 zł? ;-; 08:27 Nie dziś. 08:27 Środa? Piątek? 08:27 Sobota? (bp) 08:28 * TheGardenPL pożycza Ravenowi 4 zł. 08:28 dzięki. 08:28 Tylko pamiętaj, jutro chcę piątaka, odsetki (bp) 08:29 Wiesz, tylko ja tak na poważnie. 08:29 Mi obojętnie (bp) 08:29 Papa! 08:29 nerka ^^ 08:30 (bb) 08:30 Hajsik- Zawsze jak piszesz "Nerka ^^" To to mi wyglada jakbyś się cieszyłą że ktoś idzie x[[]]D 08:31 Nie x'D 08:31 owszem 08:31 Piszę tak, bo żeby to miło wyglądało w miarę x'D 08:31 potwierdzone info 08:31 >.< 08:31 Jaaasne (lf) xD 08:31 No pooowaga x'D 08:31 mnie to obrzydza jak się żegnam a ktoś mi nerę wysyła O.o 08:31 Ja tam się przyzwycziłam 08:32 Ale ja ci wieeeerze xD 08:32 Te stare dobre czasy, gdy jeszcze nie było tej emotki <3 08:32 Tej: "xD" ? 08:32 nieeee 08:32 nerka - tej 08:32 wtedy było po prostu nerka i już x'D 08:32 w sensie 08:32 Wiem xD 08:32 bez emotki .-. 08:33 x'D 08:33 Taki stary znajomy z tego czatu stwierdził że mam rude włosy i głos jak pedofil (WTF) 08:33 To 2- No okeeeej 08:33 Ale 1? xD 08:34 x'D 08:34 U mnei mówią, że mam uroczy głos ;-; 08:34 Ruda Thi jak Barbie i słit emoooo? (Captcha) 08:34 Nawet Nowa tak powiedziała ;-; 08:34 Bo masz ;w; 08:34 Helou 08:34 Hej B) 08:34 Crej x'D 08:34 hayo :D 08:34 Crej- Pamiętam xD 08:34 Hej B) 08:34 o/ 08:34 Chcesz zdjecie z tamtych czasów? 08:34 Yo NOs, Roz 08:34 *Nos 08:34 O/ 08:34 Yo Kane 08:34 Kupiłem wreszcie ten aparat (fy) 08:34 Dobry wieczór się mówi, a nie ,, Yo Kane " 08:35 Całkowity brak kultury 08:35 Wstyd Mi za Ciebie, Thia 08:35 Znaczy, nie taki jak miał być, ale robi zdjęcia jak lustrzanka <3 08:36 Yo Fanie FNiN bez twarzy O/ 08:36 O, taki, tulko że srebrny. http://www.letsgodigital.org/images/artikelen/36/pen-lite-e-pl5.jpg 08:36 Nosek! 08:36 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga braciszka 08:36 Yo bro 08:36 * NOSEEE huga 08:36 Lecę. Nerka . O/ . Bd jutro. 08:36 pa 08:36 (bb) 08:37 (bb) 08:37 nerka 08:37 Jakąwy macie dziwną rodzinę Nys (Captcha) 08:37 * Taki jeden z Nysy bierze brata na barana i biega nago po mieście 08:37 XD 08:37 Jaką wy* 08:37 D; 08:37 (capthcHA) 08:37 XD 08:37 * NOSEEE wsiada do ufa 08:37 lol 08:37 (jetpack) 08:38 Nosh 08:38 Czo 08:38 Hej B) 08:38 Hej B) 08:38 Zgadnij, czego słucham (okay) 08:38 Thia, ale ja mam twarz. 08:38 Tego co zawsze? 08:38 XD 08:38 yea 08:38 Zakochałem sie 08:39 Nie mówmy Enderowi, że Thi nie ma ok? 08:39 k 08:39 x'D 08:39 U mnie hest zD 08:39 Jest* 08:39 Xd * 08:39 Lagi. 08:39 To ma chłopczyk lagi D: 08:39 u mnie też 08:39 Mam ją na PW 08:39 A u mni nje (huehue) 08:39 I tak mam tylko jeden procent xD D 08:40 Ja też, dlatego odświeżyłam x'D 08:40 Kwestia sekund. 08:40 O Thi mi napisała że jej kot nasrał na obrus 01:03 Jak to do pracy. 01:04 Nooo, do pracy V: 01:04 FOXY AKTYWOWANY 01:04 cześć :p 01:04 hayo :D 01:04 i nerka 01:04 Heyo i (BB) 01:04 Najlepsze są zasady na czacie na zapytaj (lf) 01:04 Jaki Foxy? C: 01:05 m 01:05 o/ 01:05 aha ;_; 01:05 Napisanie trzech emotek i ban na tydzień. Takie oto są zasady na zapytaj. 01:05 Yo. 01:05 Heyo 01:05 Bow, gdzie są takie zasady? 01:05 w sensie że nie wiesz kto to czy w sensie że nie widzisz sensu w tym co powiedziałem? 01:05 Na zapytaj. 01:05 x'D 01:05 .. 01:05 Zapytaj.onet.pl 01:06 ja tam mam konto, ale nie piszę na czacie, bo jest gorzej niż na czacie PM. ;---; 01:06 tam wogóle jest powalony ten czat 01:06 to jest shoutbox* 01:06 meh 01:06 A już nIC. C: 01:06 Nic* 01:06 raz napisałem hej i napisało że dostałem bana 01:06 Tarotka to piz... 01:06 Karu o/ 01:07 Tarotka to najgorszy moderator na zapytaj. 01:07 Już wolę Grannę ;-; 01:07 wiecie 01:07 tak szczerze jak chciałem wejść na ten czat to spodziewałem się Emo którzy tylko chcą się pociąć 01:07 ale bez urazy 01:07 widzę jednak że tu inni ludzie są :) 01:08 Ja nie jestem emo, wręcz nienawidzę takich ludzi. Co tną się komendą /me. 01:08 oni są gorsi ode mmnie? 01:08 * VectorTheNinjaFox to jest po to aby pisać jakieś wyjaśnienia żartów albo jakiś innych rzeczy tak mi powiedział jeden z gości na czacie 01:08 * BooneDeath bawi się z kotem (którego realu niestety nie ma ;-; ;-; ;-;) 01:09 Karu, by nadużywać /me to ile trzeba użyć /me? C: 01:09 Nie używam też emotek "(T_T)" i "(TT)", chyba, że przegram/nie złapię legendy w pokach. ;-; 01:09 przybywam z Ninjago czat a tą wikie odwiedzałem sobie od czasu do czasu :p 01:09 Vector 01:09 Crejzi, jak raz czy dwa ktoś użyje to sie nic nie stanie ale nie, że tu zaraz się cały czat od tego /me zawali 01:09 do KOPS idź *ziew* 01:09 aha .-. 01:10 uważam tylko że warto było by się przedstawić .-. 01:10 PM? co to? 01:10 /me 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jj_nEls0Ezs Isamu rządzi!!! x'DDD 01:12 Bo wczoraj upomniałam by ktoś przestał z /me bo użył z 10+ razy i wtedy wszyscy mieli do mnie pretensje, że upomniałam. :/ 01:12 Heyo 01:13 Choosee z Meave, to dzieci neo. -.- Lel. 01:13 Znaczy Choosee może nie, ale Meave to dziecko neo. (derp) (lf) 01:14 Iksde. 01:16 l 01:19 jest tu kto? 01:20 Wszyscy umarli. 01:21 o.o 01:21 Meave, ogarnij się już... 01:21 eee nie ten czat faq, znów się myli. 01:21 ;-; 01:21 Dostałem śnieżką w twarz... 01:21 http://www.pokegra.pl/?x=profil&numer=61964932 01:21 nie dość że zimno to jeszcze twarde 01:22 Jakiś bug czy co? Bo mam dalej opcje kickania. (lf) 01:22 Ale chyba nie działa :C 01:22 lul 01:22 ciiii 01:22 Nikt się nie może dowiedzieć. (lf) 04:36 a ja, żeby nie marznąć musze mieć ok 25 st 04:36 - 3, albo -4 stopnie. 04:36 i taki piękny śnieg :D 04:36 Tak pruszy miło. 04:36 :D 04:36 u mnie szadź była na drzewach, szadź jest super 04:38 W Finlandii, chyba styczeń 39 roku. Było tak zimno, że ciała postrzelonych żołnierzy zamarzały po krótkiej chwili. Więc zmarli leżeli w takiej pozycji, w jakiej umarli. 04:38 Ponad -40 stopni. 04:39 Crejz, PW >.> 04:39 Z bardzo niesprawdzoneg źródła, ale słyszałam, że wielu z nich zmarło nie na skutek doniesionych ran, a na skutek wyziębienia 04:39 brzmi rozsądnie więc jestem w stanie w to uwierzyć 04:39 o/ 04:39 Ave 04:39 siema karu 04:40 Tak, Rosjanie nie byli ubrani odpowiednio do zimy. 04:40 Yo Karu O/ 04:40 Cześć Karu. 04:40 Rycerzu, opnauj swojego giermka bo zaczyna powoli mi działać na nerwy 04:40 o/ 04:40 Jak wojska napoleońskie 04:40 xD 04:40 Nom, pierwszy raz Rosjanie przegrali przez zimę. 04:41 Która zazwyczaj dawała im zwycięstwo. 04:41 co znowu zrobił? 04:41 Napoloen to przegrał także dlatego, że źle miał ustawione wojska (ale tu niech się lepiej Aracz wypowie), bo zamiast prowadzić wojne na Ukrainie i Wołyniu to poszedł w głąb Rosji 04:41 ale tak poważnie, to i tak brzmi rozsądnie: ubranie pomoże w niewielkim stopniu jeśli jesteś ranny 04:41 zobacz sobie jego ostatniego bana ode mnie 04:42 najechał na Simspedię i zachowywał się wobec tamtejszych dziewczyn delikatnie mówiąc niestosownie 04:42 Tak, ale zziębnięci gorzej walczą, a i lepiej jak nie umrą z wyziębienia w trakcie nocy. A ratunek przed tym zapewnia im dobre ubranie. 04:42 niestosownie to on dopiero może się zacząć zachowywać 04:42 XD 04:42 ale do rzeczy 04:42 nie mam nad nim żadnej władzy 04:42 robi co chce 04:43 A dzisiaj rodzice wspominali, że jak byłam mała to miałam strasznie długie i chude ręce i nogi (bp) 04:43 kiedy mu się ban kończy? 04:43 A mój brat od razu skojarzył ze Slenderem (bp) 04:43 Tak, ale ja mówię głównie o sytuacji jesteś ranny, marzniesz i umierasz od temperatury. Gdyby nie ona- żyłbyś. 04:44 rozmawiacie o ataku hitlera na związek radziecki? 04:44 A jak ma się ranę otwartą, to przez taką temperaturę może ona zakrzepnąć i taki skrzep powędruje prosto do serca. 04:44 Nie, o ataku związku radzieckiego na finlandię. 04:44 Rycerzu, dostał 2 tygodnie bana 04:44 grubo 04:45 I nie mów, że on nieprzyjemny może zacząć być, bo jak ja będę nieprzyjemny to się skończy gorzej 04:45 mówię żebyś się nie zdziwił 04:45 to niech on sie nie zdziwi jak mu dam jeszcze dłuższego bana XD 04:47 A tak poza tym to jak Wam weekend minął? 04:48 Fajnie :D 04:48 Niedzielę miałem świetną. 04:48 Ja, naczelny zmarźluch, na sankach byłam w niedziele xD 04:49 Ja byłem na strzelance airsoftowej. Za jakiś czas powinno być w necie z tego nagranie, to wam podlinkuję. 04:49 Kurde... strzelanka ;^; 04:49 poszloby się na strzelnice, oj poszło... 04:51 zabrałoby się Krisa the Killera i Lokiego xD 04:52 Czemu ich? xD 04:54 . 04:56 Hej Karu! 04:56 hej Kuro! 04:56 Ex: No bo mają w nicku "killer" 04:57 Tak żem myślała 04:59 A ja jestem Napoleonem! 04:59 Yo Bow O/ 04:59 Ave Bow 05:01 cze Bow 05:01 Yo. 05:01 Chyba zabiłam Endera. Pewnie siedzi zszokowany nad wiadomością na pw c: 05:04 Zabiłaś mnie (numb) 05:04 O, jesteś c: 05:01 cze Bow 05:01 Yo. 05:01 Chyba zabiłam Endera. Pewnie siedzi zszokowany nad wiadomością na pw c: 05:04 Zabiłaś mnie (numb) 05:04 O, jesteś c: 05:04 Nie szyję. (numb) 05:04 Weź ty mi o szyciu nie mów ._. 05:06 Być czy nie być. 05:07 Oto jest pytanie. 05:13 . 05:14 hej Zorro, Lobo 05:14 Lobo, jest kolejna część historii xd 05:14 hej 05:14 czytałam Zozol 05:14 https://www.facebook.com/LoboTakerzWiki/posts/778995572175145 ci co nie czytali 05:14 Ave Zozol 05:14 co to jest? xD 05:14 Lobo: opowiadanie o tobie XD 05:14 następno czenść pisze Ped 05:15 o Jezu xD 05:15 Cześć. 05:15 nevermind 05:15 przez tą stronę mogę dostać spazmów ekstazy: http://www.wwe.com/superstars/undertaker/deadmans-graveyard xD 05:15 jak to będzie scalone to to wstawię tu na bloga (bp) 05:15 o/ Lobo 05:16 hej Kaszub 05:16 Hej 05:16 hej Ender i Sere 05:16 Lobo czytałaś wiadomość na Skypie? 05:16 serek 05:16 Siemka. 05:16 Karu 05:16 x'P 05:16 czytałam, czytałam też tę część 05:16 3 tygodnie i krótkie 05:16 xD 05:16 omg 05:16 No Zorrozo? 05:17 przeczytaj mojego komenta 05:17 xd 05:17 Karu: czytałeś pierwszą część? 05:17 dobrze napisał, owszem, ale jak krótkie xF 05:17 Yo Lobo O/ 05:17 nie 05:17 xD 05:17 hej Thia 05:17 Yo Serek O/ 05:17 xD 05:18 Goerge R.R Martin - Pisarz Breaking Bad i Pieśni lodu i ognia 05:18 :P 05:18 Książki, na których wykonano oba wymienione Seriale. xD 05:19 kurde, przede wszystkim Gry o Tron D: 05:19 Kuhwa ja na 7 odc. I sezonu 05:19 skończyłem xD 05:19 bo oglądam Anime narazie 05:19 Sir Lance czy jakoś tak 05:19 xD 05:19 omg 05:19 ale chodzi o to, że dłuuuugo się u niego czeka na dalszą część GoT'a 05:19 Numb 05:20 (Numb) 05:20 a i tak wszyscy giną (bp) 05:20 mhm 05:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORJr489vqbA xD 05:22 oo, Jason Momoa xd 05:22 A ja muszę od nowa zacząć. xd 05:22 obejrzeć 05:22 o kurde, mimo iż tego nie oglądam, to i tak mnie to rozbawiło xD 05:22 Greyson bez penisa 05:22 xD 05:22 i Sean Bean (qq) 05:23 "Kobieta Rycerz" 05:23 tak, to mnie też rozwaliło 05:23 albo Geoffrey xD 05:23 "Łysy co trzyma swoje jaja w woreczku" xD 05:23 tak xd 05:24 http://cdn.iwastesomuchtime.com/91520131611160.jpg xd 05:25 jak zacnie, 3 adminów i 3 czatmodów 05:25 zaiste 05:26 I 3 userów. 05:26 Stop, 4 05:26 Illuminati 05:26 kurde D: 05:26 aaa... kurde to nie xD 05:26 o tym samym pomyślałam 05:27 3+3+4=10 05:27 Zw 05:27 gdzie ty masz 4? 05:27 (huh) 05:27 4 userów. 05:27 a, no fakt 05:27 racja (bp) 05:27 I nie wiem co dalej. 05:27 Nie chce mi sie myśleć. 05:27 A coś bym wymyślił. 05:28 ALe nie chce mi się. 05:28 a mi się nie chcę uczyć 05:28 #życiowe 05:28 #x2 05:28 choć uczyć się muszę, jutro egzamin 05:28 a tylko mam się nauczyć 14 obrazków 05:28 co to, skąd, datowanie, kultura/okres c: 05:29 i luj c: 05:29 zamiast tego wolę paczeć na mego mentora *q* 05:29 kurde, co ja robię ze swoim życiem (ogw) 05:30 Marnujesz. 05:31 Jak my wszyscy. 05:31 Aracz, w wakacje będzie CPWzlot? (lf) 05:31 Witajcie 05:32 Może. 05:32 Co się stało z (lf) ? 05:32 Cześć Nysu. 05:32 hej Nys 05:32 chyba zmienię D: 05:32 Witaj 05:32 Jest tu osoba posiadająca nazwę "Sens Anonim" na Steamie? 05:32 ŁonoBreaker XD 05:32 to chyba Atla 05:32 NYS 05:32 lol 05:32 hej Cross btw. 05:32 XD 05:32 Ma z nim ktoś kontakt? 05:32 niet 05:33 Bo ta grupa na Steamie wygląda żałośnie. 05:33 avek? 05:33 też chcę zmiany 05:33 Nie tylko. 05:33 ? 05:34 >jesteśmy wariatami z najciemniejszych piwnic 05:34 >animatronikami 05:34 >mordercami z najgorszymi uśmieszkami 05:34 >braćmi Jeffa i Slendera 05:37 ALe to fajne 05:37 Ja bym założył gdyby nie to że nie chcę do tego ręki przykładać. 05:37 hej Gem 05:37 O/ 05:37 Cześć. 05:37 JA bym chciał żeby mnie nazywali ŁonoBreaker 05:38 Aracz, tak z ciekawości, czemu? 05:38 123 like ;-; 05:38 To co zostało przez Ciebie wyżej wymienione :P 05:38 ...to opis grupy Atla. 05:39 Nie musisz tego kopiować, y' know. 05:39 A ja się obawiam że część członków grupy może go egzekwować nawet po zmianie. 05:39 W dodatku muszę ogarnąć własną grupę. 05:39 Można im napisać PM, żeby się ogarnęli. 05:40 Można, ale pytanie, czy się chce to robić? 05:40 http://komixxy.pl/forum 05:40 Mogę tam raz na jakiś czas do was wpaść, zagrać czy coś. 05:40 Ale raczej jako taki przyjaciel grupy ^^ 05:40 Meh, nawet nie mam na czym grać. 05:41 Hej o/ 05:41 O/ 05:41 hej Nowa 05:41 Zw 05:41 Siemka 05:41 Swoją drogą, nie mogę znaleźć niczego związanego z CP, co nie wyglądałoby kretyńsko, lub "suitasinie" 05:41 hej Nowa 05:42 Ave nowoprzybyli o/ 05:42 to zamiast CP, szukaj horror 05:42 polecam pewnego artystę z dA 05:42 u niego nawet Jeff wygląda groźnie 05:42 kolejny odcinek "Z zycia Nowej": Kolczyk boli, a włosy to zło. 05:42 Chryste, znalazłem nawet "Higurashi vs. Creepypasta" i jakieś mango-ścierwo z Dżefem. 05:43 XD 05:43 jeffik <3 05:43 Manga z dżefem. 05:43 taki kałąi 05:43 kałai* 05:43 To tak jak smarować pleśń kupom. 05:43 Xd 05:43 I mówić że apetycznie wygląda. 05:43 xD 05:44 #porównanie takie idealne 05:44 #hasztagirobisiebezspacji 05:44 * Ex q znawca xD 05:44 #jeffjestkawaii 05:44 2girls1cup xD 05:44 #wolezespacjomboinaczejgunwomoznaprzeczytac 05:44 wersja z Jeffem xD 05:45 2Jeff1Cup 05:45 XD 05:45 #kanapka_z_chlebem 05:45 #gunwozawszesierzucawoczy 05:45 Oglądałcym 05:45 XD 05:46 . 05:47 2Jeff1Jar 05:47 XD 05:47 O lol 05:48 słuchajcie, mam problem z dodaneim pasty.. 05:48 can u help me 05:48 ? 05:48 chyba każdy nowy ma z tym problem :/ 05:48 nie za bardzo 05:48 mów 05:49 Proszę określić problem 05:49 The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook 05:49 pewnie wulgaryzmy 05:49 wystarczy sprawdzić, czy są ocenzurowane 05:49 wcześniej wpadły dwie (Syn Boga i Kocha sie tylko raz) bez probemu 05:50 ok ok sprawdze :P 05:50 danke szyn 05:50 bitte shoen 05:50 *jednak 6 lat niemca na coś się przydały (bp) * 05:50 D: 05:50 Szwabski be 05:51 nima wulgaryzmów 05:51 Dzisiaj 4 zdania poprawnie złożyłem 05:51 Sukces! 05:51 Lobo 05:51 Myślisz o kims o kim ja myśle? 05:51 nie lubie niemieckiego też i też 6 lat nauki XD 05:52 ale są takie strzałeczki przy prawie każdym zdaniu.. :( 05:52 Lobo 05:52 To chyba przez faknoc a 05:52 to spróbuj je usunąć 05:52 Nyseł....chyba ci dam zakaz mówienia jego imienia przy mnie 05:53 A może byc ŁonoBreaker? 05:53 XD 05:53 kk, usuwam, bd dawał znać jak dalej nie pójdzie XD 05:53 Ktoś tu mówił Faknoc ? 05:53 Łono 05:54 XD 05:54 W sumie, to może coś napiszę. 05:54 Nys - plus zakaz nazywania mnie tak 05:54 bo będzie mord D: 05:54 Helou 05:54 hej Noseł 05:54 Lobo, mogę? 05:54 ...? 05:54 a w sumie 05:54 No tak czy nie? 05:54 tak (bp) 05:54 Dziękuję (bp) 05:55 helou Nosou 05:55 proszę (bp) 05:55 Helou 05:55 przeginał 05:55 Ja już wcześniej chciałem go za to wywalić 05:55 aha 05:55 ile jestem na tym czacie? (bp) 05:56 ni wim 05:56 Znajomy właśnie wycina fragmenty z nagrań i zaraz wam podlinkuję fragment jak kokszę w pojedynkę całą ekipę ;_; 05:56 Fragment z którego jestem najbardziej dumny. 05:56 Taktyczny Aracz. 05:57 Nie wiem czy obiektyw M.Zuiko to dobrze, czy żle (okay) 05:58 Cross, http://ava-1966.deviantart.com/ 05:59 artysta, który rysuje postacie z past tak, że ciary przechodzą po plecach 05:59 mój ulubiony 06:00 ... 06:00 Wrrrrrrrrrr 06:01 Bierz mnie! 06:01 Nys, plis (facepalm) 06:01 XD 06:01 Ja ciebie też lobo 06:02 Ten kolczyk mi do niczego nie pasuje (derp) 06:02 ludzie, kurde nic to nie dało.. 06:02 Bransoletka srebrna, łańcuszek srebrny 06:02 jak sie dodaje te pasty.. 2 udało mi sie wrzucić.. 06:03 * Taki jeden z Nysy przytula Atora 06:03 JA swoje na fonie pisałem i zfona wrzucałem XD 06:03 A tak poza tym hej! 06:03 O kurde (rage) 06:03 Siemka Nos 06:03 Helou 06:03 Co ci braciszku? 06:03 Nażarłem się orbitów.. 06:03 A resztę sam dopowiedz. 06:03 pomuszcie :( (((((( 06:04 >Pomuszcie (awesome) 06:04 NApiłeś się coli 06:04 YO! 06:04 Helou 06:05 hej Kirt 06:05 Hej! 06:05 Noseł, orbitów chyba nie popiłeś colą, prawda? 06:05 muszę się o coś zapytać Ajka, macie kontakt do Ajka/Zozola? 06:05 Nie 06:05 i hej Nowa ponownie ^-^ 06:05 Kurcze 06:05 Kirt - są pewnie na D&B 06:05 chce się pochwalić komuś kolczykami 06:05 ale nie mam komu (ok) 06:05 pochwal sie nam 06:06 I mam ciasteczko z kejefsi 06:06 Drodzy przyjaciele, mam przebite uszy! xd 06:06 D: 06:06 ehh 06:07 Od razu zrobiłam sobie tunele i w ogóle, tak na dobry początek 4 06:07 D: 06:07 wiem że na DB są ale mam tam bana na miesiąc (ok) 06:07 CXDX 06:07 DFa'egf]ewk;fgqwheq 06:07 \ 06:07 wiecie, 2 w uszach i 2 w policzkach xd 06:07 Nie, żart, nie lubię tuneli (numb) 06:07 serio chce wrzucić tą paste.. XD bd wam tak truć du***a doputy nie wejdzie XD 06:07 (captcha) 06:07 Mam niekiedy ataki szału i posze głupoty 06:07 * Taki jeden z Nysy przytula Autora 06:07 a ja posze sobie słoik 06:08 Microphone check 06:08 One, two 06:08 sri! 06:09 Nos, nie słychać 06:09 (okay) 06:09 aż mi się Sylwester z Człowiekiem Wargą przypomniał i jego Put In 06:09 Fuj : 06:09 :c * 06:10 łan! tu! łan! tu! łan tu sri fo! 06:10 Adin, Dewa, Tri...i w pizd iet! 06:10 Sylwester Stalone? 06:10 To ciasteczko smakuje jak tektura z czekoladą :c 06:10 jak ja wtedy płakałam ze śmiechu xD 06:10 Sylwester Alone 06:10 Sylwester Alone 2 k 06:10 XD 06:11 Alone in the zone 06:11 o/ 06:11 Helou 06:11 hej Adam 06:11 Adam, moja wieczna ekstaza: http://www.wwe.com/superstars/undertaker/deadmans-graveyard xD 06:12 hej Girl 06:12 o/ 06:12 aha 06:12 o/ 06:12 cała strona poświęcona TYLKo o nim >U< 06:12 chce ktoś huga ? ;_; 06:12 JA 06:12 :D 06:12 * Taki jeden z Nysy huga 06:12 Ja chcę, bo mi zimno w nosek 06:13 ale 06:13 * ColorfulGirl odpycha Nysa 06:13 ;_; 06:13 dx 06:13 Ty nie bo jesteś zuy ;______; 06:13 czmu? 06:13 co oznacza "huga" zawsze myślałem że to oznacza "rucha" ;_; 06:13 o.o 06:13 huga - tuli ;-; 06:13 przytula pacanie ;_; 06:13 To do kirtsa D: 06:14 Aha, ok ;_; 06:14 * Adam Bounafiff huga Colo 06:14 ale ty ciepła i miękka jesteś o.o 06:14 * ColorfulGirl odsuwa Adama ;_; 06:14 Ja też chcę! (qQ) 06:14 Xd 06:14 W-w-why? (QQ) 06:14 DZIELNY MAŁY TOSTER 06:14 ale ty jesteś taka cieplutka 06:14 plz 06:14 * Noworoczna przysuwa do ColorfulGirl ciasto 06:15 miękkością to ty dowaliłeś xD 06:15 ? ;w; 06:15 Lobo, ja bym się chyba obraziła :c 06:15 :x 06:15 Mhm ^^ xD 06:15 * Kirtsu wali głową w ciasto 06:15 (derp) 06:15 smaczne 06:15 ale ona naprawdę jest miekka .-. 06:15 ;_____; 06:15 kuraw! wibrator mi się zjebał :\ 06:15 wiem bo dotykałem (lf) 06:15 jakby macał cycki, to fakt - ja bym w twarz walnęła 06:15 JJ 06:15 Nys, co ? ;_; 06:16 wat 06:16 to, że jedno cenzurował 06:16 drugie nie wyszłp 06:16 wyszło 06:16 Nowa, masz drugie ciasto ? ;_; 06:16 Lobo, ja myślę, że to tłuszczyk ;_; 06:16 * Noworoczna daje drugie ciasto 06:16 dzięki ;_; 06:16 I mam ciastko z kfc 06:16 * ColorfulGirl bierze kawałek ciasta ;_; 06:16 ale ono też smakuje tłuszczem :c 06:16 Dostałem śnieżką po twarzy (tt) 06:16 b 06:16 bu 06:17 Ojoj ;_; 06:17 * ColorfulGirl tula Adama ;_; 06:17 Nie dość że twarda (jak mój mały (lf) ) Ale i zimna (TT) 06:17 (ogw) 06:18 * ColorfulGirl zamyka się w izolatce i je sobie ciasto od Nowej ;_; 06:19 Ciekawe jak by te rozmowy wyglądały w rzeczywistości? (ogw) 06:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy wgryza się w szyję Lobo i odgryza spory kawał miesa 06:19 8mięsa 06:19 ;__________________; 06:19 *mięsa 06:19 * Taki jeden z Nysy zjada i wypija krew 06:19 >:):)"> 06:19 * LoboTaker odrasta mięso i uderza z pełnej pedy w krocze Nysowi 06:20 luju, po luja to robisz?! 06:20 * Adam Bounafiff Wywala Nysowi Tombstone 06:20 * LoboTaker *q* 06:20 Gut dżop 06:20 Lecimy kur.a tutaj !!!11 ;_; 06:20 hej Kyu 06:20 o/ 06:20 Kurone o/ 06:20 Helou 06:21 (Qq) 06:21 Nosek ma zimny Nosek. Jego Nosek jest czarny jak jego Nosek. Ma Wilka z Noskiem który ma Czarny Nosek. 06:21 :D 06:21 Mnie jajca nie bolą 06:21 hej znowu 06:21 wat 06:21 Musiał by Rico uderzyć 06:21 Hej Kuro O/ Grałaś? ;w; 06:21 Wujek Niemiec znowu w akcji (lf) 06:22 No pisałam Thian, że grałam. 06:22 Idę grać w sminsy, z/w (derp) 06:22 Ciekawe! 06:22 szatan, a ić se gdzieś 06:22 hej Tajemnicza 06:22 Gem (ayfkm) 06:23 Helou 06:23 Hej 06:23 Tajemnicza może być ale szatan ić 06:23 co tam ? 06:24 luz 06:24 zief. 06:24 aaa 06:24 nudzę się =.= 06:24 wiem 06:24 Adam 06:24 idę się umyć (derp) 06:24 ._. 06:24 A z tobą Kuro potem zagram XD 06:24 http://screenshooter.net/101970335/wvrctrg Thia, jesteś Legendą. 06:24 Nie wiem, czy będę potem! :c 06:25 więc nie zaczynaj bezemnie D: 06:25 A Lobo to Shiny 06:25 będziesz 06:25 musisz 06:25 Karu jest z raffle 06:25 Jest Thia ? 06:25 Toose 06:25 Jak ustawić sobię na Zaraz Wracam? .-. 06:25 Boł też z Raffla 06:25 czemu jestem....misiem? ;__; 06:25 nvm 06:25 z/w (derp) 06:25 Taj - Tak, jestem (bp) 06:26 Lobo 06:26 Słuchałem muzyczki "Dzielny mały toster" - Siedzi mi w głowie do teraz takie: TOSTEEEER (ogw) 06:26 Bo tak 06:26 Ale jesteś Shiny lel 06:26 a jednak nie, bo siostra w kiblu (bp) 06:27 Nos- xD 06:27 ale jestem jakimś naćpanym misiem (ogw) 06:27 wat 06:27 Lobo, brałaś coś? 06:27 Bo to Shiny Ćpun lel 06:27 Thia priv 06:27 Wypluj to! 06:27 K 06:27 ale Shiny lel 06:28 https://www.facebook.com/LoboTakerzWiki (lf) 06:28 widziałam 06:28 naumiałem się dodawać 06:28 a nowe zdjęcie? :D 06:28 (y) 06:28 ale od kiedy "pierdoły" to wulgaryzm? 06:28 hejio! 06:28 nie zrozumiesz filtra (bp) 06:29 hej Sadako 06:29 no siema 06:29 Ale ja jestem czasem głupi (facepalm) 06:29 06:29 Amo, jest bardziej uczulony niż admini na CS'ie (bp) 06:29 Wiem Nosek, widziałem twój test IQ (derp) 06:29 lobo 06:29 Nie robiłem testu IQ (huehue) 06:29 tak Nowa? 06:30 Admini z cs sa przerazajacy (numb) 06:30 Aha, czyli jesteś taki głupi że nie pamiętasz? XD Masz tutaj 69 06:30 lul 06:30 ._. 06:30 o/ 06:30 wiem 06:30 hej znów Karu 06:30 czesc karu! 06:30 ja za to zw 06:30 O/ 06:38 Cisza czy mam takie lagi (bp) 06:38 lagi so 06:39 pan lag psia mać 06:39 Jej, jaka cisza. 06:39 Laag ;- 06:39 Thianne czy ty pisałeś tą pastę: Blockyou.exe 06:39 damn, ale mam lagi 06:40 ja lecę nq 06:40 *Thia 06:40 Nope. 06:40 Czemu ja bym miała ją pisać? O.o 06:40 dobra, ja znikam 06:41 pa 06:41 D: 06:41 Nerka O/ ^^ 06:41 Czemu wszyscy idą?! (qq) 09:45 bardzo* 09:45 Wczoraj się dowiedziałam, że piętnastoletnia siostra upiła się do bólu i niemal dała zgwałcić (y) 09:45 Ja już straciłam wiarę 09:45 O.o 09:45 Banan spokojnie 09:45 Banan, ._______. 09:45 ja jestem odpowiedzialn 09:46 odpowiedzialna* 09:46 Rycerz, z kimś takim jak ty... heh, wszystko możliwe, nawet to, że można być tak podłym, żeby rzucić kamieniem w bezbronne i niewinne zwierzę 09:46 WTF a myślałem ze ja jestem potworem 09:46 cze 09:46 (hi) 09:46 Hej 09:46 nawet nie trafiłem bo mam zeza 09:46 XD 09:46 Salai, żałuj, że ty mnie nie widziałaś jakieś trzy dni temu, gdy zadzwoniła do mnie, bo nie wie co się dzieje i nie wi gdzie jest (y) . Tylko chyba Thia widziała mnie tak wkurzoną z tego czatu 09:46 siema karu 09:46 Rycerzu! Chwytaj za miecz i bronić PL :> 09:46 hayo, Karu :V 09:46 https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=784057181677861&set=p.784057181677861&type=1&theater też jestem przeciwna 09:46 ema 09:47 Bananek i zdenerwowana? ;-; 09:47 Amidamaru! Na kolana i do miecza! 09:47 To to się tak da? 09:47 PL = Plaga Lam. 09:47 krojenie chleba latarką 09:47 mogę umrzeć spokojnie 09:47 Xd 09:47 Rycerz 09:47 Pinia, tylko nie to ;-; 09:47 słucham 09:47 nie czepiaj sie 09:48 a czy ja się czepiam 09:48 eeee ??? 09:48 zawiesiliście mnie 09:48 To ja wymyslilam krojenie chleba latarka 09:48 eeee?? co?? 09:48 B) 09:48 mój muzg WTTF 09:48 ? 09:48 nagraj i wyslij film 09:49 ał 09:49 Latarkę mi mama zjadła 09:49 ała '=' 09:49 Nowa, wierz mi. Kiedy dzwoni do ciebie ktoś, kto upił się (tak bardzo dojrzale) z bandą popapranych dresów, którzy mogliby się posunąć do wielu rzeczy.. cóż. Tak, byłam wkurzona. 09:49 ;-; 09:50 Jeju, współczuję :c 09:50 Zw 09:50 Nie rzucim ziemi skąd nasz ród, nie damy pogrześć mowy, polski my naród, polski ród, Królewski szczep Piastowy 09:50 Ale dzisiaj jest lepiej. Jednak mogła sobie odpuścić "chwalenie się" swoimi podbojami podczas tego wieczoru C: 09:50 cóż jak pije jestem milszy wiec chyba mi wskazane? 09:50 NIE BĘDZIE NIEMIEC PLUŁ NAM W TWARZ 09:50 i dzieci nam germanił 09:50 Ni dzieci nam germanił 09:50 pomuszcie 09:50 Tak nam dopomóż Bóg 09:51 Karu, kiedyś Rotę nuciłam sobie przez dobry miesiąc ;-; 09:51 co rysować? pikachu czy pyramid heada 09:51 podobają mi się te patriotyczne dzieła 2015 02 09